The Queen of The Tearling
by KaeWrites
Summary: Beatrice was raised in hiding after the death of her mother, Queen Elyssa, far from the intrigues of the royal Keep and in the care of two servants. She knows little of her kingdom's haunted past. Now on Beatrice's sixteenth birthday the tattered remnants of the loyal Queen's Guard will escort her on a journey to assume the throne and become the Queen
1. Summary

Beatrice was raised in hiding after the death of her mother, Queen Elyssa, far from the intrigues of the royal Keep and in the care of two servants. Growing up in a small cottage surrounded by forest, Beatrice knows little of her kingdom's haunted past, or that it's fate will soon be in her hands.

Long ago, King Jonathan Tear sailed away from the decaying Americas to establish a new society free from modern technology. Six hundred years later, the society has been divided into two small nations, Cadare and The Tearling, who pay tribute to the feared Mortmesne, ruled by the cunning Red Queen.

Now on Beatrice's sixteenth birthday the tattered remnants of the loyal Queen's Guard have come to escort her on a journey to sit on her throne as the Queen of the Tearling.

This is based off of Erika Johansen's Queen of The Tearling and Veronica Roth's Divergent

Hope you like the summary!


	2. Chapter 1

Beatrice was raised in hiding after the death of her mother, Queen Elyssa, far from the intrigues of the royal Keep and in the care of two servants. Growing up in a small cottage surrounded by forest, Beatrice knows little of her kingdom's haunted past, or that it's fate will soon be in her hands.

Long ago, King Jonathan Tear sailed away from the decaying Americas to establish a new society free from modern technology. Six hundred years later, the society has been divided into two small nations, Cadare and The Tearling, who pay tribute to the feared Mortmesne, ruled by the cunning Red Queen.

Now on Beatrice's sixteenth birthday the tattered remnants of the loyal Queen's Guard have come to escort her on a journey to sit on her throne as the Queen of the Tearling.

This is based off of Erika Johansen's Queen of The Tearling and Veronica Roth's Divergent

**_This is the re edited version_**

I

"Queen Tris Kelse Prior

Mother- Queen Elyssa Adella Glynn

Father- unknown

Adoptive parents- Natalie Prior and Andrew Prior

Age- Sixteen

Alliances- Four, The Mace"

I sat very still, watching the remnants of Queen Elyssa's Guard, making their way to my homestead. Andrew had sent me into the woods and told me to 'say goodbye to the forest', yet I know he did not want me to see him grieving. Andrew and Natalie have a strange marriage. Their soul purpose is to raise me. I have lived my whole life in isolation. The very few times I went out in public had to wear long sleeves to hide the mark on my left forearm.

I tuck my sapphire necklace under my white tunic. The only good it seems to do is pop out from under more tunic the moment I re tuck it in. When I was about six years old I had asked Natalie why I wore the necklace. She responded, "The heir to The Tearling throne wears the sapphire until the day she dies. You mother, Queen Elyssa, used to wear the necklace, until she was killed be insurgents." I have always dreamt of her secretly.

Today, my sixteenth birthday, I will be taken to the Keep, where I will sit and rule my kingdom. The Queen's Guard is closer now. I stare in awe at all the tall broad-shouldered men. They were all wearing grey cloaks and have a sword swinging at their belt. The leader was in front of the caravan and behind him was a man with a mace. seven men, eight horses.

I had been raised learning to become a queen. I learned the languages of the surrounding countries, Cadre and Mortmesne, proper Tear language, and the old American language.

They are at the door now and Natalie and Andrew come to meet them. The leader and Natalie converse in quiet tones and Andrew whistles a loud sound I have come to know. I drop soundlessly from the tree I was perched on. I am already dressed for the trip in a white tunic, black leggings, a green cloak, black boots that lace up my ankle, and my dagger at my side in a scabbard that Andrew had made for me. "Show them Bea." Andrew mutters. I show them my necklace and then the scar on my forearm.

The leader looks up and addresses me, "Best be done quick Lady. I'm Carroll. You have about a minute to say your farewells." I nod at him and turn to the only family I have ever known. Andrew has tears in his eyes and Natalie looks like she is experiencing a emotion for the first time. Natalie grabbs my shoulder. "Be careful," she mutters, "there is much I wish to tell you, but I promised to remain silent. Remember a you are nothing without your people's support. You must win over the people. Be firm in your choices and establish justice." What has promised not to mention. "What-?" I begin to question but Andrew cuts me off.

"Remember we both have faith in you and love you." Andrew says. I nod and turn to the guard. I must not cry. I must not cry. The tears well into my eyes anyway. I make my way slowly to the horse with no rider, a Stallion.

"I'm ready." I say as of the men helps me on my horse.

"You ride, correct?" The man says with contempt.

"Yes, I ride." I snap. I feel belittled.

"Make a diamond around the Queen. We ride until sunset. Come the Caden and Mort are close. Four and his men could also be close." There was the word queen. Many of them look like they are experiencing the sour of a lemon when they hear the word. What did my mother do? Was she a bad Queen? I want to ask who Four was, but from their expressions I do not want to know.

I look around at the men. A blonde one to my right is so good looking I can not stop staring. The one in front of the blonde has red hair, which is rare in The Tearling. By the looks of it, it is natural, so that is good. Most men are in their late thirties and it makes me feel young.

We ride for hours until the sun disappears.

I eagerly dismount my horse when we reach a open space that Carroll decides to set up camp as. I awkwardly stand because my legs are sore. "Sore?" The red head asks.

"No, I'm just not used to riding for more than a few hours."

"Heck, you can barely move, Lady."

"Beatrice, call me Beatrice." Elston gives a friendly smile, then turns to attention.

"Then you shall call me Elston."

"Pen, you will set up tents, Elston, you will find game, and Lazarus, you will tend to the Lady." Carroll announces. Pen who is small and the youngest here, about twenty nine, scurries to get the equipment and Elston grabs his sword and heads off east from camp. The man with the mace, Lazarus turns to me. "You may call me Mace. I will take your horse if you please."

"I tend to my own horses. Her name?"

"Her name is whatever you want it to be."

"What is her name?" I say more forcefully.

"I call her May lady."

"A good name. Mace, what do you suppose I have done while I was growing up? I can tell, some of these me seem to think I was a girl living in a fairy tale."

"Playing with dolls and dresses I suppose."

"I have never seen a doll in my life, yet I have worn a dress only once." Mace seems to consider this for a moment.

"Natalie and Andrew have completed their mission perfectly then."

"What mission." Mace looks at me and I know he is not going to answer. "Why are you called Mace?" I say trying to change the subject.

"I bear the mace. It the highest honor in The Tearling."

"Carroll calls you Lazarus."

"Carroll and I have a long history Lady."

**_Please let me know any questions you have and I will answer them in the next chapter!_**


End file.
